marvelheroicrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Spider-Man's Costumes
SPIDER-MAN'S COSTUMES ALIEN SYMBIOTE COSTUME After ruining his red and blue one in battle on Battleworld, the Hulk tells Spider-Man about a machine operated simply by thinking of what kind of suit, weapon or equipment someone needs. When Spider-Man thought of a new costume, the machine gave him a black sphere. When he touched it, Spider-Man found himself covered in a new black costume. Unbeknownst to Spider-Man, the costume is actually an alien symbiote that was able to copy his abilities. The alien also learned the chemical composition of Spider-Man's webbing, the frequency at which his spider-sense operates (which allowed Venom to dampen Spider-Man's sixth sense), and could also copy his ability to stick to walls. Enhanced Durability D8, Shapeshifting D6, Superhuman Reflexes D10, Swingline D6, Wall-Crawling D6 SFX: Claws. Step back the highest die in an attack action pool to add a D6 and step up physical stress inflicted. SFX: Envelop. When inflicting a restraining or immobilizing complication on a target, add a D6 and step up the effect die. Limit: Vulnerability. Step up stress or complications from sonic or fire-based attacks to gain 1 PP. ANTI-SINISTER SIX SUIT Spider-Man's Anti-Sinister Six Suit was created by Peter Parker with Horizon Labs's resources to fight the Sinister Six if needed in a last resort. When Doctor Octopus started his last master plan before dying, Spider-Man knew he would have to use it to stop Octopus' attempt to speed up the Greenhouse effect. Cybernetic Senses D8, Enhanced Durability D8 SFX: Holographic Visor. Spend 1 PP to ignore stress or complications from holography- or illusion-based attacks. SFX: Insulated. Spend 1 PP to ignore stress or complications from cold- or electricity-based attacks. SFX: Octo-Helmet. When creating Octo-Bot related assets or resources, add a D6 and step up your effect die. Limit: Charged System. Shut down a Anti-Sinister Six Suit power to gain 1 PP. Activate an opportunity to recover or during a transition scene. BLACK COSTUME After Spider-Man removed the symbiote suit, his girlfriend, the Black Cat, made him a non-living duplicate, as she thought it was "sexier" than his red and blue suit. While the two suits were used interchangeably initially, the black suit eventually became Spider-Man's primary suit after his red and blue suit was destroyed. He returned to wearing the black suit for a brief period of time after his Aunt May was dying in a hospital due to an attempt on Peter's life by Wilson Fisk. With Kraven's resurrection in The Gauntlet, Spider-Man uncovered a copy of the suit left as a taunt by Kraven while searching for his clone, Kaine, and wore it while defeating the Kraven family. SFX: Last Resort. Instead of spending 1 PP, add a D6 to the doom pool to create a Spider Powers stunt. Limit: Gear. Shutdown Black Costume to gain 1 PP. Recover by activating an opportunity or during a transition scene. BOMBASTIC BAG-MAN COSTUME Twice Spider-Man has been forced to abandon his usual costume. When he lost the symbiote costume, Spider-Man was forced to use an old Fantastic Four costume, with a paper bag mask and a "Kick me" sign on his back. He was then sent into action as "The Amazing Bag-Man". Another time without his suit, he was forced to go into action as "The Bombastic Bag-Man". SFX: Bombastic Effect. When taking a stunt, add a D4 and step up your effect die. SFX: Breaking the Fourth Wall. When one of your opportunities is activated to add a D6 to the doom pool, replace it with a d4. Spend 1 PP to do this to an existing D6 in the doom pool. Limit: Ridiculous. You can use your Distinctions only as D4 as long as you have the Bombastic Bag-Man Costume power set active. FUTURE FOUNDATION COSTUME Upon joining the Future Foundation as part of Johnny Storm's last request in his will, Spider-Man is given a new white costume made from third-generation unstable molecules which has several default color schemes which can be changed by mental control. This suit never gets dirty and allows him to change this costume to his classic red and blue or in civilian clothes, although he used the white and black scheme for quite some time. Superhuman Durability D10, Shapeshifting D6 SFX: Third-generation Unstable Molecule Fabric. Spend 1 PP to ignore stress or complications from chemicals, extreme temperature, or radiation. Limit: Not Impact-Resistant. Against kinetic-based attacks step down Superhuman Durability by -1. INSULATED COSTUME Peter creates an electrically insulated costume to fight Electro. He also previously fashioned another insulated costume from a rubber air mattress to protect himself from Electro, but that was a more of an ad-hoc creation, which he crudely manufactured in an hour. It featured the classic red and blue colors, but not the web pattern or the spider emblem. SFX: Insulated. Spend 1 PP to ignore stress or complications from cold- or electricity-based attacks. Limit: Gear. Shutdown Insulated Costume to gain 1 PP. Recover by activating an opportunity or during a transition scene. IRON-SPIDER ARMOR Tony Stark fabricated a new red and gold costume for Peter utilizing much of the same technology used for his Iron Man suit, with the main difference being the suit's mesh-like quality. This new suit provided Peter with advantages he never had before in other costumes such as radio transmission scanners and receivers, multiple biological sensors for himself and others (such as EKG readings, pulse rates, etc.), multiple vision settings, deflection of small caliber firearms, and limited gliding capabilities. The Iron Spider costume also provided Peter with three retractable pseudo-arms, though not ideal for fighting. If Peter ever felt that he would like a change of pace in his appearance, Stark also built in a feature for the costume to change its appearance at Peter's will. This was an ideal feature for Peter because he never had to worry about trying to hide his suit in public. see Iron-Spider Armor for furter details SCARLET SPIDER COSTUME When Spider-Man's clone, Ben Reilly, took over as the Scarlet Spider, he donned a blue vest with a spider insignia with a red shirt and mask. SFX: Focus. In a pool including a Spider-Powers power, replace two dice of equal steps with one die of +1 step. Limit: Gear. Shutdown Scarlet Spider Costume to gain 1 PP. Recover by activating an opportunity or during a transition scene. STEALTH COSTUME Peter develops a black costume with blue lights using new technology he created from his job at Horizon Labs. It is created with a "omni-harmonic mesh" based on one of Henry Pym's theories, with wave-bending technology to both light and sound with Peter adapting concepts he developed during his work with Tony Stark. It features several modes, the first which turns the lights on his costume neon-green and gives him the ability to be invisible to both visual and audio means except from certain lens and frequencies so allies can see and communicate with him. The green lights on the costume are for the benefit of whoever needs to see him (while wearing the lens), along with himself, as otherwise he is invisible to his own eyes. The second mode, which turns the lights on his costume red, can cancel out all sonic-based attacks on his person. A side-effect of this is that it disrupts any attempt to communicate with Peter using sound, and vice versa. The costume contains a new type of weapon based similar in shape to his Spider-Tracers, but created from Antarctic Vibranium, which can be fired from the top of his wrist at metal objects, causing them to dissolve. Invisibility D10 SFX: Anti-Metal Spiders When creating a Liquified Metal-related complication on a target or removing metal-based complications, resources, or scene distinctions, add a D6 and step up your effect die. SFX: Red Mode. Spend 1 PP to ignore stress or complications from sonic-based attacks. Limit: Charged System. Shut down a Stealth Costume power to gain 1 PP. Activate an opportunity to recover or during a transition scene. SPIDER ARMOR When the New Enforcers attacked New York using high-caliber firearms, Spider-Man created an armored spider-suit. Composed of a pseudo-metallic compound Peter developed at Empire State University, the suit slowed him down, but defended him from the firearms. During battle, the suit was destroyed by acid. Superhuman Durability D10 SFX: Bulletproof. Spend 1 PP to ignore physical stress or trauma caused by attack powers rated D8 or lower. Limit: Cumbersome. As long as you have the Spider-Armor power set active, step back any Speed or Reflexes power by -1. Limit: Gear. Shutdown Spider-Armor to gain 1 PP. Recover by activating an opportunity or during a transition scene. SUPERIOR SPIDER-MAN COSTUME UNLOCKABLES XP Mesh Webbing. Add Flight D6 and the following Limit to Web Shooters: Limit: Not to Be Used as a Propulsion Device. Flight can only be used to glide on air currents; it cannot fly and is only useful in the presence of a strong-enough wind to lift the wearer's body. XP Spider-Arms Integration. Add all previously unlocked powers, SFX and Limits from Steel-Spider's Arms to your costume power set. Add all Unlockables from Steel-Spider's Arms to your costume power set's Unlockables, or include all previously unlocked powers, SFX and Limits and Unlockables from your costume power set in Steel-Spider's Arms XP ''Spider-Utility Integration.''Add all previously unlocked powers, SFX and Limits from Spider-Utilities your costume power set. Add all Unlockables from Spider-Utilities to your costume power set's Unlockables, or include all previously unlocked powers, SFX and Limits and Unlockables from your costume power set in Spider-Utilities XP ''Web Shooter Integration.''Add all previously unlocked powers, SFX and Limits from Web Shooters to your costume power set. Add all Unlockables from Web Shooters to your costume power set's Unlockables, or include all previously unlocked powers, SFX and Limits and Unlockables from your costume power set in Web Shooters Category:Items Category:Tech Items